


Let Me

by BaggerHeda



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Anal, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12979890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaggerHeda/pseuds/BaggerHeda
Summary: Prompt fill for the Annual Femslash Kink Meme 2017Nicole wants to try something new with Waverly, who is reluctant at first.





	Let Me

**Author's Note:**

> (Crossposted) Prompt fill for Annual Femslash Kink Meme 2017  
> More info and full list of prompts available at <https://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org>
> 
> Prompt:  
> Wynonna Earp: Waverly/Nicole, anal, fulfilling a fantasy

The first time it happened, Waverly was on her hands and knees, Nicole behind her, fingers sliding over her clit slick and sinful, and as Waverly’s orgasm loomed, her mind chattering with unimportant things the way it sometimes did before fragmenting (for instance right now she wondered if there was a name for this position on the internets, maybe _reacharound_ but that wasn’t quite accurate, and godDAMN how did Nicole make her this fucking wet all the time) Nicole leaned in and breathed hot and low in her ear, “God, Waverly, let me fuck you in the ass.”

“What? No! Wait.” Startled and thrown out of the moment, Waverly dropped down and turned over to face Nicole, both gasping. Nicole was instantly contrite.

“Baby, I'm sorry, I’m sorry,” she said, burying her face in Waverly’s chest.

“Shh, no, don’t stop,” panted Waverly, “it’s just … I never … um,” her face flushed red and her hips still grinding. “Please don’t stop.” And Nicole, with clever fingers, easily found the pace again from this new position, and soon Waverly was crying out, undone.

***

The second time, Waverly was a bit less startled. Maybe it was that they’d been together a little while now, or that she’d heard Nicole make more than a few appreciative comments about her behind, or that she’d finally figured out that Nicole was just a _little bit wilder_ than she’d originally imagined.

She was on her hands and knees again, but this time above Nicole, reversed, like they were about to get to gettin’ in sixty-nine, which was entirely the case. So many lovely filthy words were falling from Nicole’s mouth, but as she felt Nicole’s thumbs trailing over her labia and her agile fingers kneading into her cheeks and spreading her wide, she heard the redhead’s honey-sweet voice saying _so beautiful, so fucking magnificent, please baby I want to fuck your ass_ and this time she didn’t balk to a complete halt, just groaned out, “no … I don’t … baby, I want your mouth” as she lowered herself to that talented tongue.

***

The third time, Waverly herself brought it up. It was one of those days off where they’d stayed abed for entertainment purposes: a very good day. They were both in that playful headspace between being entirely sated and getting revved up again for the third or fourth time. Waverly was lying on her stomach with her hands propping up her chin; Nicole had been running admiring hands over every part of Waverly’s body but had once again started concentrating on her posterior. Maybe it was the playfulness that made it an okay subject to talk about.

Waverly laughed. “You want to, you really want to. Why do you want to fuck my ass so much?”

Nicole shrugged. “Like you’re surprised. You know I think every part of your body is amazing.” She paused. “I won’t ask if it bothers you, if you think it’s icky. I’m sorry I got a little carried away before.”

“Don’t apologize,” said Waverly quietly, curiosity running rampant through her brain. “Just. What if I let you. Does it hurt?”

“I’d never hurt you, baby,” Nicole breathed out reverently. “It can feel _really_ fucking good, that’s what I want to give you. All the time.” She worried her lower lip between her teeth, then asked, “I do want to, like, been thinking about it for a while. You’ve … never?”

“Nope,” said Waverly. Though Champ asked once, she thought, before viciously telling her mind to shut the fuck up. “So. With you. But not with the cock.”

“Oh, no,” Nicole laughed lightly. “Nuh uh. Wouldn’t start with anything big.” She reached over the side of the bed, fetching a box of gloves and a small bottle. She held them where Waverly could see them, and said, “I can tell you about it, or I can show you.” And Nicole waited patiently for an answer.

Waverly wasn’t long in deciding. “Show me,” she whispered.

Nicole set aside the gloves and the bottle of lube, which sort of confused Waverly for a hot second, and then she wasn’t confused about anything because Nicole laid her body over hers, the full sexy length of the redhead weighting her down, the silk touch of all that alabaster skin across her back and her thighs and yes her butt, and suddenly _thinking_ was not a high-priority item in her brain. She arched up a little and moaned as she felt Nicole’s hand sweep her hair to the side, felt her lips crawling over the sensitive column of her neck. It was a mystery, a supremely pleasurable mystery, how Nicole could unfailingly shock her into instant dizzying arousal at the smallest touch. As Nicole moved and stroked and reached and caressed, she was spinning up and soaring, and there was nothing in her world except Nicole’s hands, Nicole’s mouth, the entirety of Nicole making her beg for more, more, more.

She was only kind of vaguely aware of when Nicole had gloved up, but now she was kneeling behind her, between her knees, slicking lube across her fingers and whispering, “Still okay, baby?” and Waverly groaned. Her ass was wiggling in the air, her cunt aching with emptiness, her blood singing with fire and her breath catching in her lungs. _Want_ was an entirely insufficient word for what she was feeling.

“God, Nicole. Please. _Please._ ”

Nicole slid two fingers deep, Waverly could feel the curious sensation of those long agile digits reaching all the way to her cervix before curling forward and pressing up. With her other hand, she teased slick and slow across, around the puckered opening, before slipping in just a little ways. She held motionless, letting Waverly accustom herself. Then, she started to move, slow and deliberate.

Oh sweet fucking heaven, Waverly thought she might explode.

She lay on her belly as Nicole fucked her slow, and the finger in her ass added _so much more_ to the feeling than she ever could have imagined. Her back arched, trying to lift her hips as high as she could, her body craving this fantastic new thing. Her analytical mind tried to keep track of the tactile details, like how smooth and slippy it felt (the glove? was that the glove that felt so … damn, it felt supersexy) and how Nicole would push a little deeper, a little deeper, never too much. When Nicole added a third finger in her cunt, dragging slow deep steady, she lost the thread entirely, only knowing the incandescent flame building deep and huge inside her. Even so, her orgasm surprised her, breaking sudden and complete across her, drawing a loud shout from her lips, “… oh my god NICOLE …” as her body seized, rigid.

Nicole waited, and gently slipped out when Waverly began to relax again. She neatly turned the gloves inside out and discarded them (the private way she smiled when she hit the wastebasket across the room made Waverly giggle, knowing that her girlfriend had undoubtedly thought ‘three points’ to herself) and then turned her attention entirely to Waverly, stroking tender hands across her face and shoulder. “Sweetheart,” she whispered.

“Sorry. I was so quick,” murmured Waverly.

“It’s okay, it wasn’t that quick, and it doesn’t matter. Only matters that it was good,” said Nicole.

“So good,” said Waverly, softly. She wondered why she had ever feared it at all.


End file.
